marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistakes and Regrets (YA)
Mistakes and Regrets is the seventh episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-seventh episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -Skrulls. Long-time enemies of the Kree.- Noh-Varr told Kate Bishop. -I want every information on the so-called Young Avengers of Terra. They will be the first ones I exterminate.- Kasius told Sinara. -Everything is going according to plan. Soon, having killed Dorrek VII will be fruitful.- Queen Veranke told Lyja, her handmaiden. -Did you kill him because he… Because he opposed the… Invasion?- Lyja asked. -Yes. The invasion has already begun. When the Kree realize, Earth will be ours.- Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull, was listening behind the door. -I need to warn Prince Dorrek…- He whispered. -You should have seen Teddy hulking out.- Kate told her teammates who had stayed on Earth. -I don’t Hulk out!- Dorrek groaned playfully. -That looked like hulking out to me.- Noh-Varr shrugged playfully. -We met Luna Snow!- Wiccan exclaimed. -Are you serious?!- Teddy replied, looking at his boyfriend. -Yes, she was GREAT!- -And Black Panther saw us.- Stature told them. -What did he say?- Kate inquired, leaping on a couch. -Of course, he was against us trying to stop Klaw.- Speed shrugged. -But we weren’t doing anything so I doubt the Avengers are coming after us. Suddenly, they heard an engine stopping right above them and the Young Avengers got to the rooftop, ready to fight. -Another Skrull ship.- Prodigy said, approaching it slowly. The cockpit opened and the Super-Skrull descended from it. -Oh, no.- Noh-Varr’s Nega-Bands turned into guns, aiming them at the Skrull. -Wait, stop!- Kl’rt yelled. Speed charged against him at full speed, punching his stomach. Super-Skrull tried to punch him repeatedly with rock fists, but the mutant dodged every one of them. Stature shrunk down to ant size and jumped while growing in size, punching the Skrull. Hulkling flew towards Kl’rt, pushing him to the ground. -Prince Dorrek, please, stop!- -He’s trying to say something…- Kate said, lowering her Kree Composite Soul Bow as Prodigy, next to her, nodded. -Billy, shield him!- -What?- Wiccan asked, levitating above them all. -Shield the Super-Skrull!- -Okay…- Kaplan replied, following his leader’s orders. -What the hell are you doing?- Tommy asked, looking up at his brother. -He’s trying to say something.- Bishop explained, approaching the Super-Skrull. -Thank you, Katherine Bishop of Earth.- Kl’rt nodded, standing up. Then, he faced Hulkling. -Prince Dorrek, your presence is needed immediately in Tarnax IV.- -So your Queen can kill me?- -No! Veranke is not there. That’s her handmaiden, Lyja, posing as her.- -Then where is she?- -She is here, on Terra.- -What?- Noh-Varr looked at the Skrull. -That’s why she killed Emperor Dorrek VII while posing as your grandmother. She wanted to get your family away from the throne so she could start and invasion of Earth. Your grandfather opposed it. She has been orchestrating this for far too long. She sent Xavin, the Super-Skrull in-training who also opposed the invasion, away to get their betrothed. It was never to stop the Majesdanian-Skrull conflict.- -So you say… Anyone around us could be a Skrull?- Stature looked around her. -I doubt they have infiltrated you. Not trying to offend, but there are bigger teams on Terra.- -No offense taken.- Kate shrugged it off. -We need to warn the Avengers.- -What? Are you kidding me?!- Speed asked. -They basically kicked us out after the whole thing with Kang.- -This could be a worldwide event. They could be… Everywhere.- Prodigy said. -Indeed. And would make you a target for Kree attacks.- Kl’rt nodded. -Oh, no, not those blue bastards again.- Bishop shook her head. -The Red Skull destroyed the Mansion… We don’t know where to reach them.- Tommy said, hoping his excuse would stick. -Well, we could always try the giant building with an A on it, don’t you think?- The archer looked at the speedster. -So we just knock?- Wiccan asked. -Loki has entered before, I don’t think it could be that difficult.- Hulkling shrugged. -Plus if only someone here could teleport us all there…- -I get it, I get it.- The mutant rolled his eyes playfully.- IwantustobeontheAvengersTower!IwantustobeontheAvengersTower!IwantustobeontheAvengersTower!- Suddenly, the Young Avengers, Noh-Varr and the Super-Skrull appeared on the Avengers Tower as J.A.R.V.I.S.’ alarm went off. -No one had tried to break in in years!- Iron Man said, flying outside to where the teenagers were while suiting up. -Wait, you? What are you doing here?- -And with a Super-Skrull.- Captain Marvel asked, followed by Black Widow. -Hear us out.- Kate pleaded. -What is going on in here?- Mockingbird walked to them. -What is that… Thing doing here?- -The kids are apparently trying to tell us something.- Stark folded his arms over his chest. -Kl’rt here is telling us about how Queen Veranke, leader of the Skrull Empire, has started an invasion of Earth.- Bishop explained. The four Avengers looked at each other seriously, and then started laughing uncontrollably. -So you mean… One of us… Could be a Skrull?- Carol chuckled. -I love conspiracy theories as much as everyone, but that’s a little too much.- Bobbi shook her head, laughing. -It’s not that far-fetched!- Hulkling replied. -Veranke killed my grandfather and blamed my grandmother for it, just so she could start this invasion!- Natasha rolled her eyes, her arms folded over her chest. -Please, guys!- -You made my day but, as co-leader of the Avengers now that the traitor’s gone, I need to settle this straight. Do you really think there is an an active invasion of Earth and that no psychic, no genius, NO ONE, realized?- Prodigy looked down, thinking that Professor X would have figured it out if a Skrull had infiltrated the X-Men. -Last time we trusted you, kids, we welcomed Kang the Conqueror inside our Mansion and both time and space were threatened.- -It wasn’t Kang, it was Nathaniel Richards.- Cassie muttered between her teeth. -What did you say, Miss Lang?- Stark asked. -THAT IT WASN’T KANG!- Stature lashed out at him. -But the whole fabric of reality was endangered!- Iron Man replied, as Ant-Man walked up to him. -Hey, Stark, don’t talk to my daughter like that!- -It’s okay, dad.- Cassie shook her head. -Now I see why Cap joined HYDRA.- -Hey, that is a low blow.- Romanoff replied. -Let’s go, guys.- Kate shook her head, as Wiccan teleported them all away. Black Widow and Mockingbird got away from the team as they hid in a hallway. The two spies looked at each other, as Bobbi placed her fingers on her intercommunicator. -We need to talk.- She told the person on the other side. The Young Avengers, Noh-Varr and the Super-Skrull returned to the Bishop Publishing Building. -Will you come with me, my Prince?- Kl’rt asked Hulkling. -You said Veranke isn’t on Tarnax, is that right?- -Affirmative.- The Skrull nodded. -Then there’s no one to overthrow there. I think you can fool her handmaid, can you?- -I… I would like to think so.- He nodded. -Then that’s what I want you to do. Let us know if anything changes.- Teddy smiled at Kl’rt. -Thank you… For your forgiveness, Prince.- -Everyone makes mistakes, Kl’rt.- He smiled at him. -Best of luck.- The Skrull got on his ship and flew away. As the teenagers were walking inside the building, Tommy felt as if someone was watching them. He turned around and didn’t see anyone, so he shrugged it off. Hidden in an alley, a cloaked Sinara watched the scene take place, playing with her silver orbs. She took her fingers to her right ear, initiating communication with Kasius. -The Young Avengers have allied themselves with the Skrulls.- -That is a declaration of war, is that not it?- Kasius wondered, on his seat back at the ship. As expected, Sinara did not reply. -I need you to find an artifact, Kree in nature. It is an orb, utilized by the first Inhuman not long ago. Activate it… And await me.- He smiled evilly. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Wiccan, Hulkling, Speed and Noh-Varr's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Stature, Prodigy and the Super-Skrull's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Hulkling's sprite was made by User:OmniWill. *Mockingbird's sprite was made by User:Loupi. Gallery Super-SkrullVsSpeed-MaR.jpg|Super-Skrull tries to punch Speed YoungAvengersVsSuperSkrull-MaR.png|Stature punches the Super-Skrull AvengersVsYoungAvengers-MaR.png|"I love conspiracy theories as much as everyone, but that’s a little too much." SinaraWatches-MaR.png|Sinara watches the Young Avengers and the Super-Skrull SinaraReports-MaR.gif|"The Young Avengers have allied themselves with the Skrulls." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Kree-Skrull War Arc Category:Kl'rt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinara (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kasius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kree Watch (Earth-1010)/Appearances